


In Your Tower

by flamewarrior



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did we touch, no, not even finger to finger, not even cheek to cheek, yet we burned with the same flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Tower

If I look up, if I look very closely, I can see you at the tower window, so still, so calm. I can see the darkness of your hair, the palour of your skin. So beautiful. So fragile. So little of you, yet you caught and captured him; caught and captured both of them.

And me, you caught me, captured me, with the calculating shyness in your gaze, the upward flutter of your eyelids, gently revealing azure, revealing power. Not full magical power, not the power of will to bend matter, to bend time - nothing to rival my own power, or so I thought at first. But you had magic of your own, that magic of women with which I was never blessed; the power to capture souls, to bend other wills to your own, with simple grace and radiance.

How my flesh aches for you now, you whom I had hated, loathed, despised, when you had first brought your girlish charm to court. When I first saw you, I looked down upon you. I cannot believe it now. Here was a mere girl, not fit for such a king as Arthur. A mistake, I think, to dismiss you so soon. Perhaps, if I had paid you closer attention in the beginning, I would have known better to guard the court against you, yes, and myself too. But I did not pay you attention, did not notice as your power crept from you, seeking out my weak places, the tiniest holes in the web of protection around me.

How stealthily, and with what care you entrapped me. Not the finest hunters among the brotherhood had one tithe of your skill and patience. Nor was yours a cheap coquettery. There was no falsity in you, no, no falsity in you anywhere. You stalked me with all the ardent honesty a covert will can possess. I began to know it, to feel it, when you looked at me, when you were in the same room, when you where about to enter the room. The hairs on my spine began to rise when your name was spoken. My thighs and breasts jolted with fey energy whenever I saw you, and at last, too late, I knew that I was hunted, and that the hunter's arrow had found its mark.

Never did we touch, no, not even finger to finger, not even cheek to cheek, yet we burned with the same flame. I can feel the heat of it on me, in me, even now. But I was not the only prey you stalked, not the only prey you caught. What conflict you brought with your smile, with your eyes, with your power. You broke the brotherhood, broke your knight, broke the king himself. Yet even now, I cannot hate you for it. I can rage and fume and burn, and burn, and burn. But I cannot hate you, the one who even now possesses my soul, the one who has broken me.

I crouch here, among the trees, and gaze up to the hill, up to the tower, up to the window where you sit, so still, so calm. How I long for you, how I look for even the slightest movement of your head, even the most insignificant gesture, to tell me that you know that I am here, that you feel the burn of my presence, as I feel yours. But you only sit, in your tower, so still, so calm. You sit, my queen, and grant me nothing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Your Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415886) by [allysseriordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan)




End file.
